


Redemption

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Event, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Episode: s01e02 Cut Man, Fear, Gen, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, POV Matt Murdock, Panic, Trust, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The moment the phone went off, I couldn't help but blink and freeze up, Foggy giving me shit, tugging on my arm, “You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.”“Come on, Matt! Oh, a second phone? Who is she? A sugar momma? Or a repeat customer? Hm?”I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I waved him off, smiling at Karen's lack of fear at the taunts. She's, she's improved to my presences at least... Compared to what it was, it made me smile even as she tugged Foggy off toward the bar and I tucked myself down the alley, “Hello?”“Someone's in the apartment...”
Series: Devil's Due [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 62





	Redemption

The moment the phone went off, I couldn't help but blink and freeze up, Foggy giving me shit, tugging on my arm, “You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.”

“Come on, Matt! Oh, a second phone? Who is she? A sugar momma? Or a repeat customer? Hm?”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I waved him off, smiling at Karen's lack of fear at the taunts. She's, she's improved to my presences at least... Compared to what it was, it made me smile even as she tugged Foggy off toward the bar and I tucked myself down the alley, “Hello?”

“Someone's in the apartment...”

“Claire,” I started running for the fire escape the moment I heard the panic. “You're still house sitting for your friend right?”

“Yeah, I'm, trying to stay quiet. I, Mike, get me out of this alive and you can name your price.”

Oh that desperation just- tugged, in more than just the potential Deal. “I will find you, alive and get you out of this.”

“Name it, Mike, just please, Offer me a Deal. That's how it works, right? You Offer, I Accept?”

 _Name your price..._ That whispered, reverberating in darker ways than I've ever had happen before, “I will find you, I will bring you back alive... and you... owe me a hug.”

I couldn't help by wince at the sudden broken panic sound on the other side of the line, a laugh, or it would have been if he hadn't heard the door slamming open in the background. “DEAL!” Was screamed in a cracking voice as I took off for the address, hoping to catch them there or at least catch a trail.

Just the phone... that was all that was left once I got through the door, the fucking useless phone... But I could feel the Marker, feel the burn and crack in my ribs, feeling to have just taken a swing from a metal bar. “Claire,” I could find her, my Marker would lead me to her, just like it always lead me to complete my Deals. It settled down, she was safe, at least temporarily, I had time to change out of my day job clothes.

Nothing hurts worse than taking a right hook, or feeling like you just did, and not having a thing to show for it... But the Devil lead me to the garage, feeling the Marker burn hot as the power in the building surged, the lights blowing out as I entered it. Oh, Righteousness never sounded more beautiful than when it started with laughter. “You want to know about the Devil, ask him yourself!”

I made sure every one of them knew every bit of pain and fear they bestowed on the one baring my Marker, the Deal unpaid helping fuel the anger and rage against these monsters in My City...

The moment I let Claire free, she nearly cried in relief, her arms swinging out and rapping my neck as I had to help her stay standing as the adrenaline started fading and the pain started setting in. “You're not the Devil. No matter what they say, what anyone says, you're not the Devil, Mike. The Devil would have made me pay way more than a hug, that I would have given you anyway, just for helping me.”

I couldn't help the sniff, smiling, “Come on, I've... got a place you can stay. Your ribs are cracked, and your lip is split, and... you've got a bad cut on your back. I can help patch that up.” None other than Foggy ever had such complete trust as she leaned against me, even though her ribs hurt her and she still probably had a bit of dizziness from that last hard knock to the face before I got here...

“Yeah, okay, any where's better than here.”


End file.
